charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jung and the Restless
The Jung and the Restless is the 175th episode of Charmed. Summary The Charmed Ones are put into a dream-like state by Christy so that Billie can learn something about each of them. Plot Piper is suspicious of Billie and Christy. Paige has a new charge, Mikelle , a future Whitelighter who is being pursued by a Darklighter. She hears a jingle and finds Mikelle under attack. She orbs Mikelle to the manor. Phoebe goes to work; it's "career day" and several other employees have brought their children. She finds Coop in her office and he is upset; Phoebe has gone out with Michael exactly once. He tries to convince her to give love a try, but she feels overwhelmed. Billie regrets walking away from the Charmed Ones. Christy tries to convince her that the Charmed Ones only care about themselves, and are using Billie. Billie has a magical book open and most of the text on the page disappears, leaving only "TALK? PHOEBE"; Billie leaves, and goes to Phoebe; Billie is suspicious. Piper walks in and then Christy appears. Piper throws a potion; Christy raises a force bubble, and then throws a potion of her own to take Billie away. The Darklighter goes to his leader, Salek, and tells him that Mikelle was saved by a Whitelighter who is also a Charmed One. Salek decides to go after Mikelle himself, to lure Paige out. Coop appears at Phoebe's door. Phoebe asks him if he thinks she's selfish, for wanting a life beyond being a witch. Coop assures her that she's okay, that the very reason the Elders sent him was so she could have that life. Phoebe thinks Billie and Christy don't see it that way. Sandra, an Elder, orbs to Piper. She wants to know if Billie and Christy are that great enemy that the Charmed Ones must face. Sandra thinks that the Triad may have recruited Billie and Christy. Billie calls the Charmed Ones and asks to meet them at the manor. Billie throws a potion and sends the Charmed Ones into a dreaming state. Christy appears at her side. Mikelle sees Paige knocked out and runs from the manor, but Salek catches her, and orbs her away. Billie enters the Charmed Ones' common dream world and meets them there. Phoebe sees her office overrun with children, one of whom calls her Mom. She finds Coop, who calls her "honey". Paige sees Mikelle, who says she needs help. Piper is at P3 and the band is refusing to play. A man tells her she can't keep neglecting everything for Leo. Piper sees Billie and demands answers. Billie gives her none, and is mad about the explosion potion. Phoebe is dreaming of Coop. They are close to kissing, and he wants to start a family. A moment later, Phoebe is back in her office, still overrun with children. Paige sees herself, urging her to find balance and enlightenment. She then hears Mikelle's cry for help. Phoebe meets Piper and realizes that Billie did something to them to make them dream. Phoebe thinks they should just following the dream until they wake up. Paige sees Billie and demands to be released from her dream, so she can save Mikelle. Billie comes out of the dream world and Paige wakes up. Billie promises no harm will come to Piper and Phoebe. Paige orbs to Mikelle, and Salek shoots her twice. Phoebe hears a child calling for her as "Mommy"; Piper doesn't hear. The little girl tells Phoebe that she must hurry, or it will be too late to have her. Piper sees several children playing and is greeted by an elderly man -- Leo. He says the children are their grandchildren. She then sees a ghostly Paige calling for help. Piper and Phoebe awaken. Billie thinks it isn't wrong for the Charmed Ones to want what they want, but Christy thinks they use their powers for personal gain. Piper and Phoebe transport themselves to Paige and Piper blasts Salek. Paige is dying, but Mikelle orbs in -- she is now a a Whitelighter, and heals Paige. Powers *Paige / Orbing / Herself / Manor *Paige / Orbing / Herself / Manor *Paige / Orbing / Herself / Alley *Darklighter / Conjuration / Crossbow / Alley *Paige / Telekinetic Orbing / Arrow / Alley *Paige / Orbing / Mikelle / Alley *Darklighter / Black Orbing / Himself / Alley *The Darklighter says, "...the witch cloaked her with her magic." That means Paige knows how to cloak her charges. *Christy / Pyrokinesis / Potion Bottle / Phoebe's Apartment *Piper / Molecular Immobilization / Mikelle / Manor *Sandra / Orbing / Herself / Piper's Room *Sandra / Orbing / Herself / Piper's Room *Salek / Black Orbing / Himself / Outside Manor *Salek / Black Orbing / Mikelle / Outside Manor *Paige / Telekinetic Orbing / Pillow / Alley *Paige / Orbing / Herself / Manor Conservatory *Paige / Orbing / Herself / Salek's Lair *Piper / Molecular Combustion / Salek / Salek's Lair *Mikelle / Orbing / Herself / Salek's Lair *Mikelle / Healing / Paige / Salek's Lair *Mikelle / Orbing / Herself / Salek's Lair Spells #Phoebe casts a spell to reach out to Billie. Possibly through the spirit board #Piper and Phoebe cast a spell to send them to Paige. Potions #Piper tests out many potions in the attic on a mannequin. #Piper throws a potion at Billie and Christy. #Christy uses a potion to transport Billie and her back to Magic School. #Billie uses a potion to get to the Manor Conservatory. #Billie attacks the Charmed Ones with a potion to put them into a deep sleep. #Christy uses a potion to get to the Manor Conservatory. Innocents #Mikelle, Paige's charge. Evils #Darklighter Notes *In this episode, Paige meets an enlightened version of herself in her dream. Phoebe had a similar experience in Hulkus Pocus, where she spoke to her future self in a premonition. *In the episode, Paige says, "Why can't I dream about someone cool, like Quentin Tarantino?" when she sees that she is dreaming about herself. A year and a half later, Rose McGowan went to star in "Grindhouse", a double-feature movie which Quentin Tarantino guest-starred in and helped to direct. *This was the last episode to feature P3. *This is the first time Gordon Wells plays Elderly Leo. He'll come back for a second appearance in Forever Charmed. *This is the last episode in which Piper uses Molecular Immobilization. However it is not the last time we see this power used in the series as we see Patty use it in Forever Charmed *The title of this episode is a referrence to the CBS show: The Young and the Restless and the Swiss psychiatrist Carl Jung (pronounced like "young"). *Whilst within the dream state, we learn the deepest desires of the sisters: **Piper - To save Leo, and have a "house full of grandkids" **Phoebe - To have the daughter she has been promised for so long **Paige - To find true enlightenment *Prudence Johnna Halliwell is featured in this episode. thumb|300px|right|The Jung and the Restless WB Trailer Category:Episodes Category:Season 8